


A New Beginning

by rsadelle



Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: Rosaline and Benvolio's wedding night.





	A New Beginning

All of Verona turns out for the wedding of Benvolio Montague and Rosaline Capulet. The old cathedral fills with citizens for the first joyous citywide occasion since the defeat of Count Paris. Princess Isabella, along with the Montague and Capulet families, provide a feast for all in the square. The Princess offers the palace's ballroom as the space in the city best able to entertain all the nobles of the city and those who traveled to see the end of the feud that nearly destroyed the city of Verona.

It is a long evening of celebrations and greeting nobles.

Rosaline and Benvolio arrange a rest from polite conversation through the simple method of joining in the dancing.

Benvolio looks across the room at the merry nobles, their families. "This party does not look to end any time soon." He smiles at Rosaline who smiles back at him. "We need not stay."

Rosaline's smile grows. "Please, I pray you, husband, take me away. I have no love for large parties."

Benvolio swings them to the edge of the dancing space, and then out of the room. They separate, and Benvolio takes her hand. "This way, wife."

They run lightly down a hallway, then duck into an empty room. Benvolio gathers up a pair of dark cloaks that they throw over themselves.

"Have you planned this?" Rosaline asks.

Benvolio's teeth flash white in the darkened room as he grins. "I had thought to be prepared for the possibility of a quick escape."

Rosaline pulls him close and kisses him.

Benvolio kisses her back, clutching her close for a moment before he sets her apart and tucks her cloak more closely around her dress. "Come, let us go."

With their cloaks, they attract little attention as they leave the palace and make their way, laughing, through the streets.

Rosaline pulls Benvolio to a stop. "This is not the way to House Montague."

"I know." Benvolio pulls Rosaline close and kisses her. "Trust me."

Rosaline strokes his cheek. "Always."

Benvolio pulls away before he loses the ability to do so. He recaptures Rosaline's hand and leads her through the streets.

Rosaline's breath catches when she sees where they're going. "Montague."

Benvolio slows their pace, and they pause in front of the house Rosaline lived in as a child. "Your uncle agreed that an unused house was not too dear to part with, and my uncle agreed that it was best to fund my whims as concerns my wife."

Rosaline turns to him, hope shining across her face. "It is ours?"

"Yes. And it has been set to rights under the strict direction of your sister."

"She didn't tell me."

Benvolio smiles softly at her. "I asked her not to so it would be a surprise."

Rosaline turns her gaze from the house to her husband. "I am surprised."

Benvolio brings her hand to his lips and brushes a kiss across the back of it. "Come inside."

He lights a candle. It provides enough light for them to see the rooms that have been cleaned since the last time they were here. The furnishings are a mix of things Rosaline remembers from her childhood and new additions.

"This is Livia's chamber," Benvolio says of one room upstairs.

"Livias? She is to live with us?"

Benvolio puts his arm around Rosaline's waist. "I would not part you from your sister, and she would prefer to live here than at House Capulet."

Rosaline turns into his hold. She places her hand on his chest, and leans her forehead against his. "I can imagine no better husband than you."

"I suppose it's best that you married me, then."

Rosaline laughs, and presses her lips to his. "I suppose it is, husband."

Benvolio's smile lights up his face. "Come, wife, there is still one room you have yet to see." He draws her out of Livia's room and across the hallway.

It is the same room that her parents occupied. The bed is new, large and made of some heavy wood with dark green curtains hanging around it.

"Our bedchamber." Benvolio closes and bolts the door. He uses the candle to light several more, then sets it in a sconce. "I've asked that we not be disturbed tonight."

Rosaline's breath catches. She reaches out for him, and he comes easily to her touch. "Will you not need to reside at House Montague? You are the next Lord Montague."

Benvolio caresses her cheek with the back of his hand. "Our son will be Lord Montague and Capulet. That house may begin here."

"And if we have only daughters?" Rosaline challenges.

"Then they will have their mother's wit and find a way to continue Verona's peace. But that is a concern for another day." Benvolio's eyes sparkle with mischief. "I would take you to your marriage bed, Capulet."

Rosaline kisses him, deep and full of passion. "I would be so taken, Montague."

Benvolio lets out a laugh of pure delight and kisses her again, crushing her to his chest. "I have waited for this day."

"As have I." Rosaline reaches for the buttons of Benvolio's doublet. "I have a confession to make."

"Oh? And pray tell, what do you have to confess?"

"I looked." Rosaline looks up from his clothing. "At the inn, when you were coming out of the bath."

Benvolio laughs and sweeps her into a kiss. "And did you enjoy what you saw?"

"Very much so." Rosaline unbuttons another of his buttons. "I should like to see it again."

"And well you shall, wife." Benvolio steps away from her and strips off his doublet and shirt.

Rosaline puts her hands on his chest, watches them slide over his skin.

Benvolio steps closer, so he can reach his arms around her and loosen the laces of her gown.

Rosaline looks up from her focus on his chest. "Have you undressed many ladies?"

"A few." Benvolio gathers up her skirts and lifts her gown over her head. "Do not be vexed, Capulet. You shall benefit from my experience." He draws her close. He can feel the heat of her through the thin fabric of her underdress. "I would have you know only pleasure in your marriage bed."

Rosaline slides her arms around him and leans against his chest. "I trust you."

Benvolio's breath catches. He kisses her, plunges his tongue into her mouth as he crushes her to his chest. He earned that trust, and it makes his heart beat faster.

Rosaline kisses him back no less passionately. She presses her body to his and gasps when he pushes his thigh between her legs. There is a heat kindling inside of her the like of which she has never felt before.

They kiss for long moments, their hands roaming across each other's bodies. They are both gasping when they part.

"I would see you," Rosaline says. "All of you." Her hands skim down his body to his waist.

"As you will, wife." Benvolio finishes disrobing under the intensity of her gaze. He takes her hand, then, and brings it to his bare skin. "Here," he says, as he draws her hand down over his hip.

"And here?" Rosaline asks, bringing her hand in and wrapping it around him.

Benvolio gasps. "Yes, lady, there."

Rosaline smiles as shyly as he's ever seen her do. She strokes him a few times, a glory of sensation, before she stops. She gathers up her underdress and pulls it over her head.

They stand bare before each other for a moment, looking, and then they come together in a desperate embrace.

"Sometimes," Benvolio says, hand pressed to Rosaline's cheek, "I worry I must still be imprisoned and this just a dream of freedom."

Rosaline turns her cheek into his hand. "Fear not, husband. This is no dream."

Benvolio kisses her, and bends his knees as he picks her up.

Rosaline gasps in surprise, then wraps her arms around his neck as he carries her to their marriage bed. He puts her down with careful gentleness and follows with his own body.

Rosaline's breath catches.

"Trust me," Benvolio murmurs against her lips.

Rosaline takes a breath. "I do." She cups his face in her hands. "Of course I do."

Benvolio touches her gently. His hands roam over skin that no man has touched before. The places he touches tingle, and warmth spreads through her.

He puts his hand between her legs, and the warmth becomes a heat the like of which she's never felt before. Rosaline gasps and grips at Benvolio's arms, his back.

Benvolio meets her eyes, the smile on his face smug and sweet all at once. "Only pleasure, I promise."

Rosaline nods her head, draws enough breath to speak. "I believe you."

He delivers well on his promise. His hands bring her a pleasure she's never known.

There is a moment of pain, a feeling of too much when he enters her.

Benvolio stops, holds himself still, and Rosaline is not so unknowledgeable of the ways of men and women that she does not know it must be a struggle for him. She kisses him, her mouth opening against his, the sweep of his tongue across the roof of her mouth reminding her that this is the husband she has chosen to marry, that he has promised her only pleasure, that he has never lied to her.

Her body relaxes, and as it does, Benvolio begins to move.

Rosaline finds that her body knows what to do, how to move against him, how to angle and arch to meet him. He knows, too, how to hitch her legs up around his hips, how to move with her to bring her pleasure in the act.

The feeling crashes over her in a torrent she can barely contain. She cries out against his mouth.

Benvolio captures her mouth in a desperate, hungry kiss. He breaks it only to let loose his own cry of pleasure.

Rosaline holds him close, their breathing matched in its rapid pace.

Benvolio kisses her, sweet now and lazy with satisfaction. His body leaves hers, and yet he stays over her, their mouths parting and reconnecting time and time again.

Rosaline opens herself to his kisses, and she feels a love for her husband so deep that she fears she cannot contain it. Tears slip down her cheeks.

Benvolio wipes them away with his thumbs. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Rosaline says with a hiccuping laugh. "No." She draws him to her, kisses his lips and nuzzles into his hand against her cheek. "I find I am overwhelmed with feeling."

"Ah," Benvolio says, the dismay clearing from his face to be replaced with a tenderness that takes Rosaline's breath away. "Then we are well-matched."

Rosaline smiles like a slow sunrise. She puts her hand to Benvolio's cheek. They look into each other's eyes for long moments.

"Indeed, Montague," Rosaline says.

He grins at her. "Capulet."

Rosaline grins back. "Husband."

Benvolio kisses her. "Wife."

Rosaline strokes his cheek. "Benvolio."

Now it is his breath that catches. He murmurs, "Rosaline," against her lips.

They each give each other wholly into their shared kisses. When they come together a second time, it is softer, a sweet union of souls that stands them in good stead in their married life.


End file.
